Hisoka
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: AU fic! When 13 year old Hisoka Kurosaki and his family move to the Pink Palace in the US Hisoka discovers a door that leads another world where everything is better. Trouble starts when the Beldam give him buttons as a gift so she could sew it and keep
1. Chapter 1  The Door behind the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or the plot and characters from Coraline

* * *

It was when my family and I moved to the Pink Palace Apartments was when I discovered the hidden door behind the wall. It's strange that my family the Kurosaki family, an old and traditional family from Kamakura Village in Japan to suddenly move to the United States. Lately my mother and father tried to treat me like a normal thirteen year old boy despite me being an empath and a monster to the Kurosaki family. I was in the house bored as hell with nothing to do and I couldn't go out and explore since the rain was pouring like a waterfall outside and it was kind of dark so I went to ask father if he knew what I can do for fun since I couldn't think of anything to do.

" Hey father, what should I do?" I asked him.

My father, Nagare Kurosaki turned around from whatever he was doing and face me face to face.

" This house is a hundred years old go explore it. He said to me. " Look- Hisoka, here's a pen and paper count all the windows and doors. List everything blue. Mount an expedition and discover the water tank. Just leave me alone to my work.

So I did since I have nothing better to do so I did what he told me I counted the windows(21), I discovered the water tank ( It was in the cupboard in the kitchen), I listed everything blue ( 153), and I counted the doors ( 14). Then I went into the drawing room where all of the Kurosaki history and family tree and other storage were and looked through them. Suddenly I saw a small old white and square door behind one of the boxes. I decided to move the box and open the door to see what was behind it. I pulled on the doorknob to open it,but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

" Mother!" I called. " What is behind this door?"

My mother, Rui Kurosaki huffed and stomped into the drawing room.

" There's nothing in there Hisoka." She said to me coldly.

" Please?" I begged as I used my puppy eye trick on her.

" Will you leave me be if I open it?" she asked me as she glared down at me.

" Mmm- Hmm!" I said as I nodded.

" Fine." said mother as she went into the kitchen and opened the drawer and picked up an old, black key and came back into the drawing room and unlocked the small door.

" There, happy?" she asked.

" Very." I replied as I pried open the door.

All I found was a brick wall witch disappointed me in a way and I realized that mother was right.

" See Hisoka, I told you there is nothing in there." mother sneered at me.

Even though they try to treat me as a normal kid doesn't mean they still give me the cold shoulder treatment. At least they stopped calling me a monster.

" You didn't lock it." I told mother as she turned to leave the room.

" Why should I?" she said. " It doesn't go anywhere!"

That night while I was in my room trying to sleep, I heard a noise that went t-t-t-t-t-t. I got up and looked around my room. No one there. Then I heard another noise that went kree... aaak... I got out of bed to search for whatever made that sound all the while hoping it wasn't a scary looking spider or a giant rat. As I went downstairs I saw a whole bunch of small mice running around and close to that door in the drawing room. I followed them and went into the drawing room and opened the door only to find a huge gaping hole like tunnel that seemed to be shining eerily. As curious as I am I crawled inside and made my way through the tunnel. Once through, I crawled out only to find myself back where I started only it seemed strangely different as if I was in another world. Just then I smelled food and followed that smell all the way to the kitchen.

" Smells good." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

Once I was in the kitchen I saw my mother at the stove humming happily to herself.

" Mother?" I asked her. " What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

My mother turned around her smiling face met my confused one and said " Dinnertime Hisoka kun!"

I stumbled back startled.

" You... are not my mother!" I cried as I saw the woman who had large black buttons for eyes. " My mother does not have buttons for eyes!"

" I'm your other mother Hisoka dear, and these buttons are the height of fashion in this world." said the Other mother. " Everyone is required to wear one."

" Other mother?" I asked her.

" Yes now go tell your other father that dinner is ready." said Other mother kindly.

I still didn't trust the Other mother. I can tell by her emotions that she was trying to get me to trust her then I also sensed possessiveness from her, but I went along with what ever she was trying to do and went to my Other father's study.

" Father, Other mother wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." I told him.

The Other father was nothing compared to my real father. He was wearing an orange bathrobe and orange monkey slippers. Something I know my real father wouldn't be caught dead in. He was playing the piano.

" Hello Hisoka dinner's ready right?" He asked me.

I nodded and said " My father doesn't play the piano."

Other father laughed and said " I can't. The piano plays me!" Then he started to play a happy song about me.

Once he was finished we went to the kitchen to eat dinner. On the table was a bowl of Miso soup, a large bowl of rice, some Sushi and Yakisoba noodles competed with three individual cups of traditional Japanese tea and wooden chopsticks. We sat down at the table and we all said" It's time to eat now!" Then we all started to eat. Once finished Other mother gave me a beautifully decorated one layer cake with the words _Welcome Home_ written in blue icing.

" Welcome home?" I asked them.

" Yes we have been waiting for you for a very long time Hisoka." said Other mother.

" I think I am going to go to bed now I'm sleepy." I told them as I got up from the chair.

" Ok." said Other mother as she and Other father escorted me up to my room to tuck me in even though I rather tuck myself in without anyone tucking me in like a little kid! How embarrassing... I'm thirteen for crying out loud don't they understand!

Once I gotten under the covers and closed my eyes Other mother and Other father both said to me in creepy way " see you soon..." Then I felt myself leave the strange world.

A/N: Well this is the first chapter! Anyway I used the book and the movie version of Coraline to write this story. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Neighbors

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or the plot and characters from Coraline

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was back in my normal bedroom in my normal world where I belong. I got out of bed and got dressed in a green collared shirt and put my yellow sweater over it and put some blue jeans and put on my socks and tennis shoes and walked out of my room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As soon as I finished I walked out and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

" So Hisoka, how did you sleep last night?" asked mother as she tried to crack a smile.

I stared hard at her it looks like she was trying to act as a normal mother would to her child,but I knew right away that the way she said it was forced as well as her smile. I knew she still hated me for having strange powers to feel other people's emotions and desires. As for my father, who is currently reading the newspaper he is kind of ok since I can tell he loves me but just doesn't know what to do with me and my empathetic powers.

" Alright." I told her. " I slept alright mother."

" I got a call from my brother Iwao from Kamakura last night Rui, Hisoka." said father as he set the paper down. " He said that some people have come over to "investigate" the Kurosaki Clan and ask about the curse of Yatanokami."

" Really?" I asked him interested.

" Yes Hisoka." said father.

" Did your brother tell them that we moved to the United States?" asked mother.

" He did tell them that and they were especially surprised that I the Kurosaki head of the family decided to move to the US suddenly.

" How did they find out about the Kurosaki Curse?" asked mother.

" Not sure Rui, not sure." said father.

After mother finished making breakfast we all sat down at the table to eat.

" Guess what mother, father, I had a strange dream last night do you want to hear it?" I asked them.

" Of course Hisoka." said father.

Mother however, chose to ignore me but I didn't care though at least father is acknowledging me other than shunning me because of my empathetic powers.

" In the dream I had an other mother and an other father." I started.

" Yes go on." said father.

" The other mother had black button eyes and seemed nice and the other father could play the piano and he was wearing an orange bathrobe over his pajamas with orange monkey slippers!" I said.

Father chuckled.

" That's something I wouldn't dare to be caught wearing!" said father who started to get interested in my dream.

" Nagare, are you seriously listening to that... that... CHILD'S nonsense!" cried mother.

" Now, now Rui, be nice Hisoka's starting to act like a normal boy ever since we moved. I believe we should start to treat him better." said father. " I think moving here was a good idea. We can start anew and not have to deal with the curse of Yatanokami and be a normal family."

At that remark mother snapped right out of her normal mother facade.

Nagare, did that MONSTER brainwash you! She snapped. " Are you really the Kurosaki family head?"

Father stood up. His face red as a tomato as he glared at mother. I looked at mother with tears streaming down my face as I felt her angry and resentful emotions blast into my body full force.

" Rui, that's enough!" he exploded in extreme rage. " We are not in Kamakura anymore! We no longer endanger our village people with the fact that the curse will attack them and I am no longer a sacrifice to Yatanokami do you hear me! Now get out of my sight!"

Mother turned and stomped out of the kitchen and went straight into her bedroom slamming the door in the process.

" I'm sorry you had to hear that Hisoka, my son." said father as he pulled me close to him giving me a warm hug as he stroked my honey blonde hair as I cried.

We stayed like that for a while until I calmed and had stopped crying. Father and I finished eating breakfast then I went outside to explore the grounds. As I walked out the front door and onto the old wooden porch I saw some packages stacked together in a row. All of them were for some guy called Bobinsky. Last weekend when we just moved in the neighbors who live in the other flats above and beside our flat came to greet us. Mr. Bobinsky lives right above ours so I picked up the packages then proceeded to walk up the stairs when a foul scent reached my nose. A second later I finally realized that the smell came from the packages! Disgusting. When I reached Bobinsky's flat I knocked on his door.

"Hello! I think our packages have gotten mixed up!" I said as I knocked. " Hello?"

No one answered so I was about to walk back down the stairs when this blue guy with a long pointy mustache wearing a dirty white under shirt with old blue short pants hopped down from the roof!

" Were you spying on my jumping mooshcas?" He accused as he glared down at me.

"Mooshcas?" I asked as I stepped back a little.

" My jumping mice!" Bobinsky said. " They not ready! The mice should play oompa oompa! But they only go toodle oodle!"

" Um here's the packages sir, they got mixed up with ours." I said as I handed Bobinsky the packages.

" Ah! My cheese samples! Thank you my boy, now I have some strong cheese to test on jumping mice." He said. " Call me Mr. B because amazing I already know!"

Then he picked up something from his pocket and put it in my hands.

" Have beet it will make you strong!" said Mr. B then he left.

I walked down the stairs with the beet in my hands. I couldn't just throw it out so I might as well cook it later on. I went up towards miss Spink and miss Forcible's flat and knocked on the door. Suddenly three dogs jumped up from inside and started barking at me. Then an old round woman with short pink hair wearing make up wearing a light blue dress opened the door. The dogs came out first and surrounded me while barking at me.

" Settle down luvvies, it's just Hisoka." said miss Spink. " Come on in."

I walked inside and saw several posters if miss Spink and Forcible of when they were young. Last weekend I heard from Father that those two used to be actresses. Mother said that they were dingbats and that we shouldn't socialize with them, but Father and I didn't listen to her. I went over to their red old fashioned sofa and sat down.

" Do you want a cup of tea Hisoka?" asked miss Spink.

" Sure " I said.

"Miriam, would you please get the oolong tea leaves?" called miss Spink to miss Forcible.

" I think Jasmine tea would be much better April!" argued miss Forcible.

" Oolong Miriam!" cried miss Spink.

" Jasmine tea it is!" said miss Forcible as if she didn't hear miss Spink.

Miss Spink sighed as miss Forcible put the Jasmine tea leaves inside the tea cup and pounded it until the tea juices filled the cup. Miss Spink handed it to me when the process was finished.

" I'll read your fortune from the tea leaves when you finish." said miss Spink.

I drank the tea, but left some in the cup and gave it to miss Spink to read.

" Hisoka, you're in grave danger!" she said.

" You're reading it wrong April, it says that Hisoka will meet a tall silver haired man!" said miss Forcible.

" No Miriam that's not right it says danger!" argued miss Spink as she turned the cup around. " You're a blind as a bat!"

" Now I see a giraffe!" cried miss Forcible.

" What! Miriam,giraffes don't just fall out of the sky!" cried miss Spink.

I got up and said " I think I should be going now..."

" Bye Hisoka, see you later!" called miss Spink and miss Forcible as I walked out the door.

" Danger? A Silver haired man? What do they mean?" I asked myself as I walked back to my own flat. I had enough exploring and visiting the neighbors for today.

I walked inside and went up to my room to read and listen to some music from the radio later I fixed myself some lunch while father worked in his study. He already ate lunch I guess. Mother was currently still in her room sulking. After eating I lied down on the couch the rest of the afternoon being bored. I couldn't channel serf since we haven't gotten the TV installed yet. When evening came Father and I made dinner together. When the food was finished we brought some to mother who was again sulking in her room. We knocked on her door and called out dinner! Still she did not answer the door. So we just left the food trey at her door and went back to the kitchen where the dining room table is located and ate our dinner and talked about our day and what we did.

When night came we went to bed. I couldn't sleep. The warning I heard from miss Spink and miss Forcible wouldn't get out of my mind. At around midnight I snuck out of the apartment and went into the backyard garden. That was when I saw a man with silvery hair wearing all white stabbing some woman with a knife. Suddenly I thought of the warning from miss Spink and Forcible. A silver haired man and danger. The man saw me and came after me running fast. I took that opportunity to run, but he was too fast for me and he tackled me to the ground. I screamed for help hoping that someone would come and save me from this killer. Just then a kid that looks about eleven years old wearing a welding mask with three green glowing eye things on a bicycle came gliding down the grass and ran over the man making him cry out in pain. He stopped for a second to let me on the bike and then took off to the front of the Pink Palace and then we ran inside my flat.

" Thank you for saving me." I said to the boy. " Who are you by the way?"

" You're welcome and my name is Wybie it's short for Wybourne." said Wybie.

" Interesting name." I said.

" Yeah." said Wybie. " I hate that name!"

" So who was that back there?" asked Wybie.

" I don't know, but I think I just witnessed him murder someone that's probably why he attacked me." I said. " To get rid of the witness."

" Scary!" said Wybie. " I have to go now, but if you ever need help just call me!"

After that Wybie left and I went back into my bedroom where I was safe from that killer with the silver hair. I got into my bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 2! I had to put that argument scene in here because I wanted Hisoka to get closer to his father because in the Manga his father loved Hisoka but due to the curse his father doesn't know what to do about Hisoka's powers thus locking him up in the basement. When they moved to the US Nagare finally was able to gain a closer father/ son relationship with Hisoka and I didn't want both parents that hate him throughout the story. And finally Muraki is introduced into the story! Next chapter will be up by Monday! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Muraki's Warning and Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or the characters of Coraline

The next Morning I awoke to the smell of steamed rice, fish, green tea and pickled plums. I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen and saw my father setting the table, but something was off. Is eyes seemed sad and I felt the sadness radiating from him from where I was standing.

" Is there something bothering you father?" I asked him.

" I'm afraid so Hisoka, your mother is missing." said father.

" When did you find out?" I asked him surprised.

" A few minutes ago." He said.

Then we sat down and ate in silence all the while thinking of why mother would have left and where she had went. After eating father went out to search for mother while I went looking for her inside. I looked into all of the rooms, but I still couldn't find her. Then it hit me the only place I hadn't bothered to look was the little door in the wall inside the drawing room. Could it be that found out about the Other mother and realized that what I said wasn't nonsense? Whatever it is I just have to find out so I opened the door to find that the eerie sparkling tunnel was there and that I wasn't dreaming or had fallen asleep while I searched for mother. I crawled in and went all the way to the other side and pushed open the door to the other world. It was there I saw my mother grinning and talking with Other mother.

" Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

" Your mother is just visiting Hisoka."said Other mother.

" Yes I was just visiting." said mother while smiling at me in as creepy way.

I went out to the back and walked into the garden to sit on the bench to think about why mother was really here for when I saw the man with the silver hair. Now that it is lighter I can see well enough to tell that the man's hair was not entirely silver but platinum blonde hair with a touch of silver.

" Oh no not him!" I cried as I turned back toward my flat.

" Where are you going bouya, we have things to discuss." said the man as he grabbed my wrist tight.

" Discuss?" I asked him.

First in the normal world he tried to kill me and now in the other world he wants to talk to me? Strange man.

" Do you know what you are getting yourself into by coming here?" said the man.

" What are you trying to say?" I asked him.

" Do you know what your mother is talking about with the Beldam bouya?" said the man.

" No." I said. " Who are you anyway?" I said as I tried to get my wrist free from his grasp.

" My name is Muraki Kazutaka and your mother is talking about letting the Beldam keep you forever so that she doesn't have to see you anymore." said the man called Muraki.

" How do you know all this?" I cried.

" Let's just say that I have something against the Beldam and I do not want my new doll to be to have his soul taken." said Muraki as he looked at me creepily. " So take my advice bouya, do not return to this world or else the Beldam will steal your soul."

Muraki finally let my hand go and I took that time to run back to my flat. Mother wants to get rid of me that bad? Does she really hate me that much? The Other mother... I mean the Beldam wants to take my soul? I ran inside the flat in time to see the Beldam holding a box nicely wrapped.

" This is for you Hisoka." The Beldam said to me as she handed me the box.

I opened the box curious as to what was inside it. When I opened the lid what I saw scared me. Buttons. Two green buttons along with a thread spool and needle.

" No... No..." I stammered as I dropped the box to the floor and backed away from the Beldam.

" What's wrong Hisoka dear, don't you like your present?" asked the Beldam. "Your mother and I picked this up just for you."

" I know what your planning you want to take my soul!" I cried angrily.

" How dare you talk to your mother that way!" screamed the Beldam as she changed into a disgusting disfigured creature with an ugly face long neck, and sharp nails.

" You are not my mother!" I yelled at her.

The Beldam grabbed my wrist so tightly that it was impossible to break free and dragged me into a dark rocky cave like hallway with a giant golden mirror at the end of the hall.

" Now don't come out until you have thought about what you have done!" she screamed as she pushed me into the mirror and went to the other side of it.

I fell to the ground and the mirror disappeared. I ran up to the wall and kicked it angrily with my foot.

" You won't get away with this!" I yelled.

I sat down on the cold hard floor with my knees folded in front of me and sobbed. My father must be back inside by now. I wonder if he noticed that I'm gone? Just then I heard a distant voice calling me.

" Are you alive?" asked the distant voice in the room.

" Yes I am who are you?" I asked as I saw an amethyst colored ghost boy floating towards me.

" Poor child." said another distant voice.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is done! Virtual cookies to whoever guesses who the amethyst colored ghost is! Stay tuned for chapter 4 of Hisoka!


	4. Chapter 4 The Trapped Spirits

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or the characters of Coraline.

" Names, names, names," said the first voice. " The mind is the first thing to go after the breath is gone, and the beating of the heart."

" Did the Beldam steal your souls?" I asked the ghosts.

" You know about the Beldam?" asked the amethyst colored ghost.

" Yes a man named Muraki warned me about her earlier." I said.

" Muraki?" asked the second ghost with the green color. " Who's that?"

" He's somebody who hates the Beldam." I said. " He has platinum blonde hair and wears all white."

The amethyst colored ghost looked startled for a second.

" I recognize his features and he seems all to familiar to me, but before you came here I was at a loss of as to who that man was." said the amethyst colored ghost.

" Do you remember anything or anyone else from when you were alive?" I asked the green colored ghost.

" Yes I used to go to a school where we learn to play the violin." said the green ghost. " I was also an orphan who was living on my own."

" Who are you?" said a third voice. A girl.

The orange colored ghost girl came floating from out of the bed covers that was at the far end of the dark room.

" Hisoka Kurosaki." I said to the orange colored ghost.

" Do you remember anything to?" I asked her.

" I went to an affiliated High school by Shion University in Kyoto." said the orange colored ghost. " My best friend who I believe is an aid for the school's library warned me not to go in hear because she had heard some rumors that the little door in the wall makes kids like us disappear forever never to return home ever again."

" But you didn't listen to her did you." I said to the orange ghost.

" I now regret the decision I had made."She said. " It was a terrible mistake I made."

" So how did the the two of you get here?" I asked the amethyst and green ghosts.

" I was looking for some paper work that had fallen from my stack back in Meifu when I discovered the door." explained the amethyst ghost. " I got curious as to where it leads to so I went in and discovered this world. I wanted to stay here forever so I let the Beldam sew buttons in my eyes and now and then she stole my soul. Now I am here waiting for someone to help set me free."

" It was in music room 1 where I found the door." said the green ghost. " I went in and the same thing happened to me."

" So Amethyst, it's okay for me to call you that for now right?" I asked the amethyst ghost.

"Sure I don't mind." he said.

" If you were in the land of the dead then weren't you already a soul to begin with?" I asked Amethyst.

" Enma Daioh had given me a new body so I am alive but not alive at the same time." said Amethyst.

" A Shinigami?" I asked him.

" Yes." said Amethyst.

" If you help set me and the others free I will help you stop the Beldam with my shinigami powers when I get them back along with my soul." said Amethyst.

" I'll be glad to." I said. "First we need to think up a plan."

* * *

Answers to reviews: Nekoraven, you guessed right * hands cookies* Hope you can guess who the other two ghosts are!

A/N: Read and review chapter 5 coming soon!


End file.
